


A Sniper’s Dilemma (RE EDITED)

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky’s  life skills [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Bucky in training, Diapers, Gen, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: They’re on a mission. And Bucky can’t talk to Steve this time.





	A Sniper’s Dilemma (RE EDITED)

Bucky slithered his way slowly and silently down the dark ,dank hallway. This mission wasn’t really a lot of fun so far. Not that he was expecting it to be. This Hydra weapons bank was close to the ocean and the smell of salt water burned his hyper sensitive nostrils.

The weight of his gun pressed into his back. “Steve.” His whisper wasn’t loud. He was wondering how much further the vantage point was. Steve was supposed to be close by. He stopped moving and looked back, squinting in the dark. “Steve?”  
There was no answer. Anxiety, as always, made his stomach cramp. Where the heck was his buddy? Had he lost Steve? He turned around, fumbling for the tiny penlight on his uniform. Seeing anything here was almost impossible. “Steve!” He dared to raise his voice above a whisper. 

  
“Hey Bucky,” a voice whispered suddenly beside him. “Steve had to go another direction with Nat. I’m here. Sorry. Bit of a scuffle back there.”

  
Clint. Hawkeye. Bucky paused. “Scuffle?” He asked. Would’ve been nice if someone -ahem STEVE- had told him the change in plans. Bucky didn’t like sudden changes. They made him feel unstable.

”Yeah.” Clint shone a light close to his face. “You okay? I know stuff like that kinda freaks you out.”

Bucky mumbled out, “Yeah, fine.” He liked Clint though. He wasn’t super close friends but being that they both worked as snipers they had occasionally talked. Clint was a nice guy.

  
Barton wiggled up beside him and tried to see Bucky’s face through the dark.

The guy was a little funny when it came to being away from Steve. And he was still potty training according to Steve. He really hoped that Bucky was wearing training pants. Babysitting the 102 year old anxiety ridden recovering Hydra assassin wasn’t his favourite job. “We're almost there.”

  
Bucky let a long breath out of his nose to calm the anxiety. “Good.” he whispered and continued on. He wondered where Steve was. Why he’d had to go with Natasha instead of staying with Bucky. 

Bucky saw their vantage point ahead and pointed it out. “You shoot left or right?”

Barton shrugged one shoulder slightly. “Either.”

“I’ll take the left,” Bucky whispered. They positioned themselves so they could see the entire ground floor from up there. They got on their stomachs and lay still. 

  
Bucky fidgeted a little, rolling his hips to the side. Not now! Damn! He pushed the hair out of his face and tried to lay still. Maybe if he ignored the need it would go away. He stared at the floor below. Four minutes later he rolled his hips the other way. Nope. Not going away! He kind of wished Steve was here now. His bladder was twinging and he had to pee. Anxiety and the juice he’d had on the plane could be blamed, he supposed. Steve had wanted to make sure he wasn’t dehydrated. Not that he wasn’t protected for accidents. He was. But he didn’t really want to piss his pants here in front of Barton.

Of course, chances were Clint knew he was training. Steve had so embarrassingly told everyone in the freaking tower that he was potty training! 

  
Clint nudged him, pulling his mind back to his present dilemma. “What’s wrong? Lay still.”

  
Bucky tried to lay still, unwilling to divulge his current problem. It was only a few minutes before he had to move again.

Clint elbowed him. “Bucky. You’re making noise.”

 Bucky ground his teeth together and whispered in his ear, “Clint, I gotta pee.”

  
Clint rolled his eyes in the dim light. “Did Steve at least put you in training pants?”

  
Bucky gave him a disgruntled look. “They’re called pull-ups. And no. I’m wearing a-“ His voice faltered a little. “A diaper because Steve thought I might have to go more than once. We weren’t sure how long the mission would be.”

Clint turned to him slightly. “Then you’re good. Right?”

Bucky put his head down for a moment, his cheeks tinged pink. “Yeah. I just, can’t.”

  
Clint looked at him strangely. “Why?” 

  
Bucky fidgeted again. “My bladder is getting used to peeing in the toilet now. It feels weird to wet my diaper on purpose. I can’t just let go.”

  
Clint lay there, feeling sympathetic. “Just can’t win, can you.”

  
Bucky groaned a little in answer and rolled onto his side trying to loosen up the pressure on his bladder enough to relieve himself. “When is the guy coming?”

”Not sure,” Clint said, looking over the floor. “There’s a couple of targets expected. Steve and Tasha are down there waiting for us to take them out so they can plant the bombs.”

Bucky nodded. “I know my bladder is only gonna hold so long...”

He was distracted  when he saw the enemy walk into his line of fire. Immediately he lined up his gun, sighting, steady, he fired, and then resumed wiggling. 

Clint looked at him. “Can you just pee already? You’re wiggling into my elbow. I won’t be able to hit the other guy at this rate.”

Bucky tried to lay still. His body was confused. He’d been teaching it to hold his urine until he got to a bathroom and it was getting better, until now. Now, he was trying to let go and having issues.

He bore down a bit and was rewarded with a hot wet dribble. His bladder could still only hold for so long. He lay down on his stomach and put pressure on his full bladder. A gush of wetness made him sigh softly with relief. Much better. He didn’t mind a wet diaper. It was familiar. So many times on a mission when he was with hydra, he would be soaked by the time they got back in the transport vehicle. He hadn’t liked the embarrassment of being changed as much... He adjusted his hips until he was comfortable again.

Clint gave him a side eye. “You pissed your diaper, didn’t you?”

  
Bucky nodded with a goofy little grin. “Joys of potty training, I guess. Bladder is only so strong. I feel better now.” He lay down again, waiting for the second target. 

Clint fidgeted a little. 

Bucky glanced at him. “You okay?”

Clint nodded, his lips pressed together. Bucky turned back to his gun. 

A few moments later, Clint bumped Bucky’s elbow and whispered, “Sorry.”

Bucky put a hand on his shoulder. “Barton? What’s wrong?”

  
Clint looked at him accusingly. “ All your pee talk has made me realize I need to go! And we can’t leave our spot!”

Bucky bit his lip to keep from smiling at the irony. He quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you’re wearing a pull up.”

Clint gave him a dirty look and rolled his hips again, groaning a little. “Shut up!”

Bucky giggled a little. “Sorry Clint. I know what it’s like.”

Clint sighed beside Bucky and resumed squirming.


End file.
